


group therapy

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Group Therapy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad and Happy, Therapy, Triggering Subjects, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Summary: Life.It's a funny thing sometimes, isn't it?You never know how long you've got with you loved ones before they have to leave.You never know when God wants to take them back.Many people have to go through everything alone, but luckily for these boys, they have each other through thick and thin... Don't they?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	group therapy

LOUIS

Life. It’s a funny thing sometimes, isn’t it? 

You never know how long you’ve got with you loved ones before they have to go. You never know when God is going to take them back. 

Two years ago, Louis’ mum died. She had a rare kind of lung cancer that the doctors couldn’t cure. 

He misses her every day, but he just can’t seem to deal with it the way he should. The moment Louis found out about his mother’s decease; he threw his life away completely. It hadn’t been the same since she left. 

She had always been there supporting him in everything he did, but suddenly she was gone. She was the one person he knew he could trust no matter what. 

He knows she would’ve wanted him to move on with his life and not waste it away by staying at home alone in his cramped apartment. 

He lives in a tiny apartment in London all by himself. It does get kind of lonely sometimes and he misses having company, but he tries to remember that soon enough he won’t be so lonely anymore. He’s going to adopt a rescue kitten from one of the local shelters. It will be nice to finally have some company again after his mum died. 

\----------

HARRY

“Don’t forget, Gemma will always be with us in here,” Anne says pointing at Harry’s heart. “I know, mum. I just feel so empty without her. It’s like I lost my better half.” 

“I know baby, but-“ Anne is interrupted by a someone knocking on the front door. “I’ll go get it,” Harry says, hesitantly getting up from the kitchen chair to open the front door.

When Harry opens the door to his mum’s house, he is greeted by Liam pulling him in for a big hug. “Heard you were in town, so I wanted to catch you before you leave again,” Liam said with a little wink. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, to you know, catch up and stuff?” 

“Yeah, sure. Let me just get my coat,” Harry said while turning to get his jacket, calling out for his mum to tell her, he will make sure to be back in time for dinner. “Hi, Anne!” Liam calls from the door getting a “Hello, sweetie.”

“Your mum is very hot,” Liam says casually on the way out of the door like it was nothing. Harry just ignores it knowing that it’s not the first or last time he will hear that sentence.

Harry and Liam then proceed to walk out the door and towards the park in the middle of Holmes Chapel. As they walk, they try to keep the mood happy and try not to think about what happened to Gemma. But of course, do not succeed on that. Their conversation takes that turn and they find themselves talking about Gemma. 

“I read about this support group online that have meetings for group therapy once a week in London. I understand if you don’t wanna go, but I think it’d really help you out. Y’know, to help you see that there are other people out there, going through something similar to you, and that you’re not alone in this, Harry. Do you think you would like to maybe try it out a couple times, just to kinda see what it’s like? I mean you can always just leave or stop going if you don’t like it,” Liam explained carefully, trying not to push the wrong buttons. “I don’t know Li, I’m not sure if group therapy is my thing. But yeah, I might try it out. I’ve got nothing to lose anyway. I’ll think about it.” In silence, only the sound of Harry’s quiet whistling, Liam and Harry walks into the coffee shop at the corner of the street, Harry deep in thought.

“Oi lad, watch where you’re going.” Harry realizes he accidentally walked into someone standing in the double glass door on his way inside. “Oh, um I’m sorry I-“ Harry goes silent as he makes eye contact with the blue eyed god standing opposite himself with an angry pout on his lips.


End file.
